


Mercy

by stony1998



Series: The Transformers Initiative [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Megatron, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Starscream being Starscream, Sub Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is merciful for those who are worthy of mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

"Come here, Starscream."

Starscream forced himself to stifle a shiver that threatened to crawl down his frame. He moved slowly over to Megatron who sat on his throne. "Master."

"Yes, I'm your master Starscream. Funny how you can remember that in this circumstance."

Starscream looked down to Megatron's feet. "Forgive me Master."

"Forgive you?" Megatron laughed and Starscream failed to suppress his shiver. "Do you deserve forgiveness Starscream?"

Starscream's wings threatened to shoot up in anger but he forced them to droop low. "No Master, but you are merciful."

Megatron was quiet for a few moments. He then reached out and pulled the seeker into his lap. "I am. But you must be worthy of that mercy."

"Allow me to prove myself worthy Master?" Starscream asked, a small smirk beginning to form on his face. He removed his interface armor. "I can be quite persuasive."

Megatron smirked and grabbed Starscream's chin roughly. "Prove it." He then pulled the seeker into a bruising kiss. Starscream moaned softly, lubricant running down his thighs onto Megatron. He dug his long nails into the cables around Megatron's shoulders making the larger mech growl and push him away. 

"Master please." Starscream begged softly. He trailed one hand down to rub at Megatron's interface armor. 

"Please what Starscream? Beg me."

Starscream stiffened and kept his mouth shut.

Megatron's claws went down to his port and dipped two digits in, his thumb rubbing at his outer nub. "Beg for me spike Starscream. Unless you don't want to overload tonight?"

Starscream moaned loud and long. "P-please Master." He moaned out. "Please give me your-oh, right there please Megatron, Master... P-please give me your spike. Make me yours Master, please."

Megatron smirked at Starscream's babbling. He removed his digits and thrust his spike in without a second warning. 

Starscream arched, nails digging into Megatron's armor and peeling away paint. His mouth fell open and he shrieked in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Yes Starscream, perfect. Let everyone on board know you are mine. My property, mine to do with as I please."

Starscream realized faintly he was crying, tears streaming down his face as he gasped and panted for his Master. He was so close already. He rotated his hips, trying to bring Megatron with him. 

"Are you going to overload for me Starscream? Don't overload without bringing me with you, you know the consequences of doing so."

"Ye-es Master, I won't. Oh, mmm, M-Master!"

Megatron had moved his fingers down to rub at his outer nub. 

"I-I can't Master, please I..."

"Overload Starscream."

Starscream arched, overloading harshly as he screamed out his Master's name. Megatron overloaded moments after, thrusting up into the plaint body of his seeker. Starscream moaned with the after shocks, slumping against Megatron. 

Megatron allowed Starscream to remain slumped against him. He stroked his wings with sharp digits and Starscream couldn't help but shiver. The touch was strong and yet gentle. He knew the threat behind it intimately. 

"T-thank you Master. Have I done well?"

Megatron smirked. "Well enough for now Starscream. You are forgiven."

Starscream nodded in relief, wings drooping in comfort. "Thank you Master." He repeated softly.

"Though, we may have to repeat this. I want to see just how loyal you have become, my little seeker."

Starscream looked up to Megatron with dimmed optics. "As you wish, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yes I do post some transformers from time to time. This may end up a collection of transformers one-shots. Maybe send me a pairing or a prompt? Let me know what you think and what you want for the future!


End file.
